


just kiss me... please?

by haechan143



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Gentle Kissing, Jeno is Inexperienced, Kissing, Kissing Lessons, M/M, Making Out, Neck Kissing, just lots of kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25167652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haechan143/pseuds/haechan143
Summary: “Have you had your first kiss?” Jeno blurts out, an awkward chuckle leaving his lips with the question. His eyes shift, looking anywhere but at Donghyuck.This was the question? It made Donghyuck smile with amusement, of course he’s had his first kiss, he thought everyone their age already did, but the frown on Jeno’s face was starting to make him think otherwise.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Lee Jeno, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno
Comments: 10
Kudos: 140





	just kiss me... please?

**Author's Note:**

> hello :] welcome to this fic!
> 
> the idea of this came to me at around 3am and i finished it within two hours ,, it isn’t proofread at all and i’ve only read through it once so please ignore any errors (misspellings, wrong grammar, or anything that looks out of place) 
> 
> as always... ENJOY!

Donghyuck wanted to go home.

He didn’t understand why his friends had to drag him to every single party when it was obvious to almost everyone how much he didn’t enjoy them. Really, the only reason he still attended parties was to take care of his friends because unlike him, they liked to get pretty wasted at parties like this. 

He was sitting in a corner, a cup of water in his hand because he refused to drink anything that could be spiked. He hated drinking. 

“Hyuckie,” Chenle whines, a playful smile on his face as he tried tugging Donghyuck up from the couch and to the center of the living room where everyone was dancing.

“I don't want to dance, Chenle,” he says with a look on his face that screams no more arguments. He hisses in annoyance when two people practically drop down right on his lap, not even caring if they landed somewhere occupied or not.

“Yes?” he shouts out sarcastically, trying to show them how fucking pissed off he was right now, his mind was cloudy with annoyance and anger as he stared at the two of them who haven’t even tried to apologize.

“Oh lol, sorry man,” the guy says nonchalantly as he lifts his face from the girl’s boobs, not even waiting for Donghyuck’s reply or reaction as he went back to her.

Donghyuck rolls his eyes and pushes himself off the couch, walking past a whining Chenle who’s moved on to bothering Jisung, tugging at his sweatshirt to come dance with him.

_How much longer until he could ask his friends to go home?_

He stops walking halfway towards the backyard when a smiling face stops him. He holds his cup safely away from the guy and towards him protectively, yeah he didn’t want anything happening to him tonight.

“Hyuck,” Mark was Donghyuck’s seatmate in one of his classes, and they were comfortable enough around each other for Mark to notice something was wrong, his hand was stretched out to hold Donghyuck’s arm as he gave him a lazy smile, “What’s wrong? Why the angry face?”

Donghyuck shakes his head, taking a few deep breaths to let him change his facial expression to one that looks more approachable, before flashing Mark an almost sarcastic smile.

“That’s better,” Mark chuckles, leaving Donghyuck when he catches someone’s attention behind them.

Donghyuck’s walking through the corridor of rooms on the second floor, fully aware most of them could have people having sex inside but that doesn’t stop him from finding somewhere quiet to actually stay in. He’s tired of everything going on downstairs and Chenle and Jisung are far too drunk to be left alone if he decides to just drive home already.

He presses his ear against one of the doors at the end of the hallway, listening closely to hear any whispering, giggling, any sign of the room being occupied. But there was none, and he smiled at that.

A head lifts off the bed right as Donghyuck pushes open the door, they stare at each other, Donghyuck’s mouth parting in shock and his heartbeat doubling in speed for just a moment as he and the guy keep eye contact.

“Yes?” The guy asks, a small smirk hanging on his lips, he was propped up on his elbows now, looking straight at Donghyuck who was still standing dumbly at the door, his hand gripping the doorknob.

“I—” he starts, his words coming out a little breathy. He couldn’t help himself, the guy in front of him was hot and Donghyuck wonders how he’s never seen him around campus before. Surely he would remember someone that looked this good.

“Come in,” the guy says, realizing Donghyuck wasn’t going to turn around and walk out anytime soon, he waves a hand at Donghyuck telling him to close the door behind him and falls back down on the bed with a sigh.

Donghyuck thought about it for a while, whether it was safe to enter the room with this guy or not, he wasn’t drunk and the other guy didn’t seem drunk either, nothing would happen as long as nothing bad happened inside this room.

The door slammed closed as he dragged his feet towards the bed, hands swaying lazily by his sides. The air in the room was comfortable, even if he didn’t know who exactly this guy was, or why he would allow a complete stranger in his room — if it was his room. Donghyuck looked around, it looked like a typical jock’s room but it was relatively clean, there wasn’t unwashed clothes scattered on the floor, the desk in the corner was bare of any trash, and the bed was fixed, there was also a faint sweet smell in the room that made him smile a little.

Donghyuck sat down at the edge of the bed, not feeling comfortable enough to get any nearer and there was nowhere else to sit but on the bed or on the floor, he breathed out a sigh, the sound of the music was muffled but he could still feel the bass from the floor.

“I’m Jeno,” the same deep voice from earlier sounds out and Donghyuck’s head whips around in surprise.

Jeno. It suited him. He looked like a Jeno.

Donghyuck stares him down, Jeno was in a flannel shirt, the top buttons unbuttoned showing off his collarbones, his brown hair was messy — maybe by someone running their hands through it or maybe he didn’t comb through it after a shower, either way his brown hair was sexy as shit and Donghyuck wanted to run his hands through it.

“Donghyuck,”

Jeno hums as he stares up at the ceiling, Donghyuck didn’t know what was so interesting about it, it was plain white and it wasn’t even bright because they were in a dark room, but it seemed to be an interesting view for the boy lying down.

“Why are you up here?” Jeno asks, there wasn’t a mocking tone in his voice as he stared at Donghyuck, his eyes holding genuine curiosity and a certain gentleness that made Donghyuck breathe out, letting his body relax.

He shifts back on the bed, sitting a little more comfortably as he holds eye contact with Jeno, “Nothing. I just hate parties.”

He chuckles, breaking eye contact with Donghyuck and staring back at the ceiling, his hands were clasped on his stomach and Donghyuck couldn’t help but stare.

“What about you?” He asks hesitantly, watching as Jeno’s eyebrows furrow at the question, he turns his head to look back at Donghyuck — a look of frustration on his face, “I don’t want to talk about it.”

He understands, letting himself fall back on the bed beside Jeno. The sheets smelled like cinnamon and he loved it, breathing in the smell as he stared up at the ceiling, he suddenly kind of understood why Jeno liked staring at it, it was somehow calming and it helped him think.

Yeah, he sounded like he was going insane.

He chuckled at himself, tearing his eyes away from the ceiling and staring all around him, at the different trophies sitting on the shelves of the room, pictures hanging across the walls, he smiled.

“Will we ever meet again?” Jeno’s voice softly sounds out — it was hesitant and shy, maybe a little embarrassed, that Donghyuck couldn’t help but feel his cheeks warming up. It was such a harmless question but it somehow made him feel warm all over.

Donghyuck hums, not knowing how to answer. Of course he’d love to get to know Jeno but something in the way Jeno was looking at him made him feel like Jeno didn’t want them to meet again, like after tonight Jeno didn’t want anything to do with Donghyuck.

The thought made him press his lips together, he shouldn’t jump to conclusions so he stayed silent, waiting for Jeno’s next words.

“Oh, don’t get me wrong,” his cheeks were turning red and Donghyuck could see it, the smile on his face growing as he stared at the brightening red on the older’s cheeks, “I’d love to meet you again but uh…”

Now Donghyuck was a little confused, his bottom lip rolling in between his teeth as he stared at the ceiling. Jeno wasn’t making sense but Donghyuck wanted to hear what he was going to say.

Jeno was silent, staring at any direction except Donghyuck’s. He was biting the inside of his cheek and his eyebrows seemed like they were permanently furrowed.

Donghyuck wanted to reach out and hold Jeno’s hand in his, comforting him and telling him that it would be alright if he didn’t feel comfortable telling Donghyuck what he seemed to want to, but he kept his hand planted by his side. They haven’t even been in the room together for a few minutes and here he was thinking about holding Jeno’s hand.

“Have you had your first kiss?” Jeno blurts out, an awkward chuckle leaving his lips with the question. His eyes shift, looking anywhere but at Donghyuck.

 _This_ was the question? It made Donghyuck smile with amusement, of course he’s had his first kiss, he thought everyone their age already did, but the frown on Jeno’s face was starting to make him think otherwise. 

Donghyuck nods his head slowly, catching Jeno’s eyes glance at him quickly before he turns his head away, the blush on his face getting darker as each second passed.

Jeno lets out a small sound that almost sounds like an embarrassed whine before he rolls over and stuffs his face into the mattress, groaning out loud, putting a smile on Donghyuck’s face as he lets out a few chuckles.

Jeno lifts his head off the bed, his cheeks still pink and his eyes were glossy which made him look adorable, Donghyuck wanted to reach out and pinch his cheeks, hold him in his arms for as long as he could.

He stares at Donghyuck, his hair messy and cheeks a deep shade of red, his bottom lip sticking out in a pout as his eyes scan over Donghyuck’s face.

“Why?” Donghyuck asks softly, his hand itching to go through Jeno’s hair, it might be the dim lighting of the room, or maybe the atmosphere in the room, or maybe even the way Jeno was looking at him, but his hair completed the whole adorable look he sported, some strands were sticking out in different directions but it looked soft like if Donghyuck ran his hand through it it would completely change how it looked like.

Jeno opens his mouth to talk, trying to force words out, to explain himself he wanted to hide from Donghyuck’s gaze — not that it was anything that made Jeno feel bad but the reason behind Jeno’s pending request was making him shy, like he wanted to curl up in a ball and never show his face again.

“Wait,” Donghyuck’s eyes widen in realization as he stares at the back of Jeno’s head facing him. The blush, the embarrassed look on his face, the shy way he asked Donghyuck about his first kiss, “You’ve never been kissed, have you?” he asks, a little too forward that it makes Jeno’s eyes widen, chewing on the inside of his bottom lip as he stares back at Donghyuck.

Jeno rolls over so he’s farther away from Donghyuck and facing the ceiling, completely aware of Donghyuck’s eyes following him. He was embarrassed of course, they were in college and he’s sure so many people have already had their first kisses, even as an accident.

It was strange that Jeno had never had his, he was completely inexperienced and it was embarrassing him. How a girl downstairs tried kissing him but he was too scared he would suck at it so he pushed her away and just went up to his room. It was the first time he was truly embarrassed of his lack of experience.

But it was embarrassing how he had to ask someone to be his first kiss especially when it was normal to have it in your early teen years, and here he is at 19 years old — a blushing mess in front of a complete stranger he’s about to ask to kiss him.

“Do you…” Donghyuck is relaxed, that much is obvious, a complete contrast to Jeno’s jittery and nervous look right now. Of course Donghyuck figured out exactly what Jeno was asking and he didn’t mind, he didn’t feel like Jeno should go through more embarrassment than he already was.

“Yeah,” Jeno breathes out, chewing on his lip nervously as he continues staring at the ceiling. He glanced at Donghyuck quickly, the younger was sitting up on the bed, legs stretched out in front of him as he stared at Jeno — his eyes didn’t show any judgement, any mocking, they were welcoming, telling Jeno that he could be vulnerable at least with him.

And it made Jeno feel good, before Donghyuck entered the room his mind was spinning around with embarrassing thoughts; like what he’d do when he was finally kissing someone, would he move his lips a lot, how long before tongue is used, how would he know when it was time to like… do more stuff.

He was glad he was going to have his first kiss with someone as welcoming as Donghyuck, who was still staring at Jeno with kind eyes, a small smile on his lips that made Jeno feel a little warm inside.

They were sitting in front of each other now, looking like two middle school kids with their legs crossed and just staring at each other. Jeno was nervous, he was scared that Donghyuck would judge him as soon as their lips connected, but Donghyuck was staring back at him comfortingly, an unspoken promise that he wouldn’t do anything to make Jeno feel uncomfortable.

“Okay,” Donghyuck whispers, his voice matching the comfortable air surrounding them. His hand reaching out to hold Jeno’s thigh.

Jeno’s eyes are wide, he’s staring at the way Donghyuck’s hand is slowly touching and dragging up his thigh to his waist before trailing it up to Jeno’s cheek, cupping it.

He leans into Donghyuck’s touch, the warmth slowly spreading through his body. He smiles, right as Donghyuck’s other hand goes around his neck, fingertips softly rubbing at Jeno’s nape making him relax, releasing a shaky breath of air as his shoulders drop and his eyes close, letting Donghyuck’s touch take away his insecurities.

The hand behind Jeno’s neck moves to play with his hair, fingers twirling their way through his brown locks. “Hey,” Donghyuck’s voice is soft, comforting, inviting, making Jeno open his eyes so they were staring at each other.

Donghyuck flashes him a smile, a small one that made Jeno feel a little warm in his stomach, before he leaned in. Jeno’s eyes closed as he prepared himself to meet Donghyuck’s lips halfway, his heart was pounding so loud he could hear it in his ears and he was surprised Donghyuck wasn’t mentioning how fast it was beating.

The second their lips meet Jeno begins moving his lips — the way he’s seen it in movies and how it was described in books, his heart was still so loud and his stomach was twisting from nerves, as he moves his lips, trying to ignore how uncomfortable it felt. He feels his heart drop and his breath hitch a few seconds later when Donghyuck pulls away, it hasn’t even been a full 10 seconds, it makes him a little sad, his heart clenching — he knew he was inexperienced but he didn’t want to hear the words from anyone.

He tears his eyes away from Donghyuck’s direction, not wanting to meet his eyes because of how embarrassed he was. His heart was no longer pounding fast, it was steady, slow even, but the fear and embarrassment in his eyes was still showing. 

“Hey,” Donghyuck says gently, thumb and pointer finger playing with Jeno’s chin to turn his head to face him, “We’ll do it again”

Jeno’s cheeks are red and he’s staring down, he didn’t even notice Donghyuck was holding his hand, but he liked the way Donghyuck’s thumb was moving back and forth.

“I’m sorry,” he whispers, eyebrows furrowing as he watches their hands on his lap.

Donghyuck smiles, his stomach feeling a little swirly at how adorable he found Jeno. “It’s okay, it’s normal for it to be like that. Just follow my lead, okay?” One of his hands is still cupping Jeno’s cheek, his fingers softly moving in patterns that make Jeno’s head feel a little cloudy.

Donghyuck leans forward, eyes open as he stares at Jeno, his eyes telling him it’ll be alright. Jeno nods slowly, allowing Donghyuck to take the lead, leaning into his touch again.

He presses a small peck to Jeno’s lips, pulling away quickly to see how he reacted. He presses another one, this time lasting longer, he does it over and over again, each time his lips meeting Jeno’s they linger for a few seconds before he pulls away.

Only then does Jeno actually understand what people mean when they say lips are soft, Donghyuck’s are soft, they’re inviting, and with each kiss he presses to Jeno’s lips he feels himself wanting more, starting to approach Donghyuck and press his own kisses to Donghyuck’s lips. Donghyuck’s hands are around Jeno’s neck, his thumbs rubbing on Jeno’s cheeks making him breathe out. He can smell Donghyuck, the faint smell of vanilla and strawberries, it’s intoxicating.

Donghyuck sucks Jeno’s bottom lip softly, making Jeno breathe out, there’s a swirly feeling in his stomach and it gets bigger with every second Donghyuck continues playing with his lip, he feels him smile against the kiss, a smile he knows will reach Donghyuck’s eyes making the corners crease in a way Jeno finds adorable.

They find themselves leaning shifting positions, Donghyuck is sitting on Jeno’s lap with Jeno leaning against the headboard. His hand rubbing circles along his back. With newfound confidence, Jeno finds himself running his tongue across Donghyuck’s lip, the action causing both of them to pull away for the first time in a few minutes.

“What wrong?” Jeno asks breathless, his fingers tracing patterns along Donghyuck’s waist. He shakes his head, giving Jeno a bright smile as his hand moves the hair out of his face, “I just didn’t expect that to happen,”

Jeno’s smiling, he doesn’t know if he’s enjoying this because he’s actually _kissing_ someone or if it’s because he’s kissing Donghyuck, regardless the swirly feeling is still in his stomach and the red is still on his cheeks.

“Do you want to go again?” Donghyuck’s chest is rising and falling as he tries catching his breath, he’s staring at Jeno’s lips — a little swollen from how hard they were kissing earlier, but the red makes Jeno look sexy.

He nods, a little embarrassed at the fact that he enjoyed it way more than he thought he would, but all that was pushed back when Donghyuck presses his lips back on Jeno’s, immediately going back to the rhythm they found earlier.

Jeno pulls Donghyuck towards him, hands roaming all around his back as Donghyuck let out a few sighs as Jeno kisses him. His hands can’t keep still, rubbing up and down Jeno’s stomach, up his shoulders, through his hair.

When Jeno rubs his tongue against Donghyuck’s lips again, they don’t pull back. Donghyuck lets his jaw drop, slowly, to not overwhelm the older. 

Donghyuck’s tongue peeks in first, knowing this was Jeno’s first time, the action making Jeno suck in a breath. Donghyuck smiles into the kiss, his hand twirling through Jeno’s hair again.

They lose track of time, just kissing each other in the dark, exchanging smiles and giggles every time one of them gets flustered. Eventually, Donghyuck pulls away, his hands gripping Jeno’s shoulders as their foreheads lean against each other, both of their chests rising and falling as they regain control of their breathing.

“That was good,” Jeno says a little breathless, his hair was all over the place from how many times Donghyuck’s hands went through it.

“Just fine?” He teases, a smile on his lips as he stares down at Jeno.

“No I was lying, it was great.”

They sit in silence for a while, Donghyuck still on Jeno’s lap and their hands holding each other on either side of their bodies.

“So is it fine if I ask for your number?” Jeno asks, the shy voice returning as his cheeks burn up again, a mixture of how flushed he was earlier and how he absolutely wanted to spend more time with the boy on his lap.

Donghyuck giggles, dropping his head down on Jeno’s shoulder. “Of course.”

The muffled sound of the music downstairs was still heard as they sat in silence but the room was peaceful, letting the two of them lay beside each other in a comfortable silence.

They talked for hours, about almost everything they could think of; school life, roommates, their childhood. They talked until Donghyuck’s phone rang — his friends calling to say they wanted to go home. He shared a smile with Jeno, a genuine smile that sent butterflies out in both of their stomachs.

He pressed one last peck on Jeno’s lips, one similar to the first few kisses they shared, before he pulled away, squeezing Jeno’s hand one more time before he left the room.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/iamhaechanluvr)   
>  [curious cat](https://curiouscat.qa/haechan143)


End file.
